hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
District 11 Train/Archive 1
This is the train in which th district 11 tributes shall be transported to the Capitol Passangers Aboard #Xenia Damira #Alecks Onyx #Celadonia Hambly #Jack Olympos Roleplay Celadonia:'' Celadonia walks in confidently, the drops her act and collapses into a couch. She covers her face with her hands and tries not to cry.'' Category:Hunger Games 1 Jack:'' Jack walks in and sees Celadonia. He walks over. "Hey Cela. You alright?"'' Celadonia: ''She''' looks up at him. "We've just been chosen to die Jack. Of course I'm not alright." ''She says and wipes an escaped tear from her cheek. 'Jack: '"Well thats something new to think about." '''Celadonia: ''She jumps to her feet, enraged. "New? New! It's been the thing to think about the whole time! Are you a moron? Or are you just so cocky you think you can take on 23 other TRAINED tributes all by yourself!?" '''Jack:' "Well then, if your done screaming, I'm going to find my room." Jack walks away. Celadonia: ''She throws her shoe after him then slumps back into the couch, mummbling. "Arrogant Ass-hat." '''Alecks:'Well, aren't you two just charming? He sips coffee Celadonia: '''"You arn't to peachy yourself, seeing as you are the one leading us to slaughter." She growled at him and took off her other shoe, tossing it to the side. '''Jack: He walks back out.'' '"Well then, Hi. Let's start this over again. I'm Jack. Oh, hi Alecks." 'Alecks:'Jack... He nods at him. And I'll have you know, I'm not leading you anywhere. In fact I took this job to ensure that one of you win this whole thing. Now if you wish to die, feel free, but I have no intention of letting you, or putting up with bitchy little c*nts like yourself talking to me like that when I'm only trying to help.'' He sets down his mug rather forcefully, causing the glass table to crack.'' '''Celadonia: ''She scoffed at him and fixed herself so she was sitting criss-cross on the couch. "So, oh glorious escort of ours. What's the plan?" '''Xenia: 'Walks in, looking a bit flushed, and sits down heavily in a chair''Sorry I'm late, darlings, I got stopped by someone and then got a bit lost from there ''Smiles at Cela and Jack ''Well, aren't you two just perfect? I've got some ideas for your outfits already! How are you two doing? '''Jack: '"It depends. If not making any friends yet is fine, then I'm perfectly fine." Jack sits beside Cela. '''Celadonia:She glares at Jack, then turns her glare at Xenia.'' "I sware, if you dye my hair or pierce my ears, I will kill you." '''Jack:Jack looks at Cela. ''"Well then, on that cheery note. When's dinner. I'm starving." '''Celadonia:She gets up and heads to the door. She pauses and looks back at Jack'' "I don't know. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She walks to her room and shuts the door quietly. '''Jack:Jack gets up."Well, I guess I'll go to sleep to."'' Xenia: Blinks as they leave, and looks at Alecks Well, don't tell her that I plan on piercing her ears.... NEXT DAY Celadonia: Celadonia walks in, looking like a mess with her hair a wild mane and dark bags under her eyes. She collapses into a seat with a plate of food and begins to dig in. Alecks: He looks up from his paper and coffee. A bit hungry there? Celadonia: You'd be hungry too if you lived in my house. She says inbetween mouth fulls, then burps loudly. Alecks: If you say so. Takes a bite of toast Celadonia: Once she finishes her meal, she sips a glass of water and watched Alecks carefully. Alecks: He looks up, smiles, and goes back to his breakfast. Celadonia: Based on what you've seen of the other tributes, how much of a chance do you think I'll have? Alecks:'''I'd say about a 5 in 10 chance. Why do you ask? '''Celadonia: Because that means I must keep Jack an enemy. Frankly, I don't think it will be hard, but I do have a tendency to feel bad for idiots. That could be my very downfall here. She said, watching the door from the corner of her eye to make sure Jack won't overhear. Alecks:'''Don't worry. If all goes well with training, you should excel moreso than Jack. '''Celadonia: Well that's a given. I'm already trained, so to speak. She chews on the lip of the glass until a crack starts to form down the side of the cup. Alecks:'''Is there something I should know about? '''Celadonia: I 'stumbled' across the ability to shoot bow and survive in my youth. That's all you need to know. She cracked a piece of glass off the cup and placed it on her empty plate, going back to work off another chunk with her teeth. Alecks:......I see.... Celadonia: She rips the cup into shards of glass, then starts arranging them into a spiderweb formation on the tablecloth. '' '''Xenia:' She wakes up late and strides in, wearing a fluffy robe Hello darlings, good morning! Stares at the glass Erm...I believe that was a tad pricey, but if you found that necessary, it's fine Smiles awkwardly and sits down, pecking at some eggs and something that looks like bacon. Celadonia: I doubt price really matters with the money the capital will make watching us cut each other up. She said and leaned back to see her glittering masterpiece. '' '''Alecks:'And you'll play into it with that mentality. Celadonia: Oh don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll be the one doing the cutting. Alecks: No, I mean playing into the capital's games......But that's just me. Celadonia: Others may care about not becoming their pawns, but I have a family to hold together. So am going to win, or die trying. The train pulls into the capital station.